


Oh My God, They Were Tent Mates

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: There’s two tents. Each tent holds two people. Bobobo and Don Patch are in one tent, which means Beauty and Gasser...are going to be tent mates.
Relationships: Beauty/Heppokomaru | Gasser
Kudos: 2





	Oh My God, They Were Tent Mates

“Whaddya mean I can’t share the tent with you?” Gasser asked.

“Sorry, Gasser, but these tents only got enough room for two. Don Patch’ll barely fit in there with a big guy like me.” Bobobo explained. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep, then?” 

Gasser knew it was a stupid question. There were only two tents. There were four of them. It was two people to each tent, and if Bobobo and Don Patch were in one tent… 

Well, that just left Gasser and Beauty in the other. 

Oh, this was bad. Worse than bad. Tragic. What was Gasser supposed to do? Just share with Beauty and risk it being awkward and terrible and have her never be able to look at him again? Not that Beauty would ever admit that he made things awkward. She was too nice for that. Gasser could practically see that conversation already. 

_“Hey! Sorry for making things super weird between us and possibly also for accidentally gassing you out of the tent!”_

_“No worries, Gas Can! You want some orange juice so we can just drink and not talk about it ever?”_

Yeah, that didn’t sound horrifying and embarrassing at all. 

So wrapped up in his not-even-quarter-life crisis, Gasser didn’t even notice Beauty struggling to put up the tent until she called out: 

“Hey, Gas Can! Do you know how to do this? The instructions Don Patch gave me aren’t any help.” 

Gasser looked over to the girl, his cheeks flushing. He forced himself to walk over, taking the instruction sheet that she was holding out to him. He looked at it. And looked at it. Squinted at it. Turned it upside down. These weren’t tent instructions. This was just a recipe for green onion miso! 

“Don Patch! This is just a bad miso soup recipe! Even a dog wouldn’t eat this!” Gasser ranted. 

“Hey, watch it! That’s my great-great-great-great grandma’s recipe! I’ll hold a seance and tell her what a disrespectful little turd you are!” Don Patch replied. 

“You’re a turd! We can’t use a soup recipe to build a tent!” 

Suddenly, Don Patch burst into tears. He had a nice shade of purple lipstick on. When had he even put it on? Gasser groaned. He didn’t have time for this. He had his own problems to handle. Beauty smiled up at him. She showed him the hammer in her hands. 

“I think we have to put all these stakes in the ground and the little strings on the tent hook onto them.” She said. 

“O-Oh. Yeah, that seems right. You’re pretty good at this.” Gasser said. 

“Hm? Not really. It just has loops and the stakes have loops. I don’t know about the tarp part.” 

“I can work on the tarp while you do this part. If you want.” 

“Sounds great! We make a good team!” 

Beauty held out her hand for a high five and Gasser met it. Their hands lingered for a moment, until Gasser pulled away, laughing awkwardly. He picked up the tarp and started working. Anything to get his mind off this disaster. 

*****

Come nightfall, the quartet had finished dinner and Bobobo and Don Patch had retired to their tent. Gasser wasn’t sure for what; they sure as hell weren’t sleeping. He could hear them doing...whatever they were doing. Did they even sleep? Gasser was skeptical. 

Beauty emerged from her and Gasser’s shared tent in a t-shirt that was about a hundred sizes too big. It had a smiling carrot and head of cabbage doing yoga on it. Gasser assumed it was Bobobo’s. Why Beauty had it, he didn’t know. It was practically a full length dress on the pink haired girl. Beauty sat down next to him. 

“How come you have Mr. Bobobo’s shirt?” Gasser blurted out. 

Beauty looked down at herself. “Oh. Well, I don’t have pajamas, and Bobobo said he didn’t need this shirt. So he let me have it for sleeping. I think he’s a little bigger than me, though.” 

“A _little_?” 

Beauty giggled, and it made Gasser’s chest feel tight. She was so cute. And nice. And smart. And just really cool. Gasser sighed, smiling. Yeah, Beauty was great. 

“Anyway, we should go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. Lots of traveling.” Beauty said. 

“Oh. Yeah. Sleeping. I’ll go in a minute.” Gasser said. 

“You’ll catch a cold out here, Gas Can! Come on, you can share my blanket.” 

Beauty gave him a look, one of those looks between worry and kindness that just made Gasser weak. How could he say no to that? He got up and followed her into the tent. A pallet of blankets had been laid on the tent’s floor. Not even separate sleeping bags. He was being punished. Mocked by the whole universe. Beauty sat down on the right side of the blankets, patting the left side. 

“Come on, time for bed.” Beauty said. 

“Are you...okay...with me? In here with you?” Gasser asked. 

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well, you know, I’m-“ 

“Gassy? It’s okay! The tent has lots of ventilation!” 

Okay, not Gasser’s first concern admittedly, but now an important one. His cheeks flushed red as he tried to explain himself further, but Beauty seemed to just have an answer for everything. Always kind, always sweet. He finally gave in and sat down. He guessed this could be alright. 

“There we go. Well, good night, Gas Can!” Beauty chirped. 

Before Gasser could respond, he felt Beauty’s lips brush against his cheek. He looked over, squinting to see in the dark. Beauty was already curled up on her side, facing away from him. Gasser touched his cheek. Maybe being tent mates was okay.


End file.
